Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a language delay treatment system and a control method for the same, and more particularly, to a language delay treatment system configured to analyze a conversation pattern between a parent and a child and correct a conversation habit of the parent, and a control method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
Language delay means a state in which verbal development of an infant is relatively delayed in comparison to physical development.
Unless suitable treatment is timely provided to the language delay symptom, the language delay may act as various latent risk factors over the entirely life of the corresponding infant. For example, learning disability or social skill deficiency in an adolescent period, or even economic hardship or long-term unemployment in an adult age has been reported.
Through studies for more ten years, speech pathologists have proved that very important effects can be provided to infants who are suffering from language delay, when formal treatment provided to the infants under a dedicated therapeutic environment is accompanied with active participation and endeavors of a parent under various conversation situations in daily life.
However, at the conversation in daily life between a parent and a child, the participation of the parent may be more effective when conversation habits of the parent, which have been during the lifetime of the parent, are corrected suitably for the purpose of the treatment. In the speech pathology, correcting conversation habits of a parent as described above is called as ‘parent training’.
In order to intentionally change natural conversation habits of a person, it is demanded to concentrate efforts for a long time and always pay attention at every instant in daily life. This is never simple to a parent who has not been studied specialized language treatment.
Therefore, in order to correct conversation habits of parent suitably for the treatment of language delay of a child, there is demanded a system for monitoring conversations in daily life between the parent and the child and guiding the parent to rapidly correct the conversation habits based on the monitoring results.